This invention relates to polymer compositions. In another aspect the invention relates to a process for reducing haze formation in molding compositions when subjected to molding compositions.
Associated with the fabrication of articles from copolymers formed from (1) monovinyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon monomer and (2) a conjugated diene monomer are the problems of gel and/or fisheye formation. It is known in the art to add small amounts of alkali metal nitrite to the copolymer to suppress gel and/or fisheye formation.
When alkali metal nitrite-containing copolymer is subjected to molding conditions, such as for example, injection molding, the resulting article displays a reduced level of gel and/or fisheye formation compared to copolymer without added alkali metal nitrite, but unfortunately has an undesirable level of haze.